leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:SommelierShipping
SommelierShipping (Japanese: デンカベ DenCabe) is the belief that and Burgundy belong in a romantic relationship. Evidence Cilan's hints *''A Connoisseur's Revenge!'' :Cilan recognizes Burgundy right away after they meet again after a long time. He also seems to feel bad that he made her feel so bad after he defeated her in a gym battle in Striaton City even though it was not his intention at all. He immediately accepts her demand for a rematch and smiles at her contently. :Even though Burgundy was relatively unkind to Cilan throughout the whole episode, he still kept his cool and was polite towards her. Near the end of the episode, he explains to her that she has a lot of potential to be a great . She then snaps at him and says that she will defeat him someday. Cilan simply smiles and says that he looks forward to it. *''Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!'' :Cilan invites Burgundy to join him, Ash, and Iris for dinner. :Cilan plays along with Burgundy's Connoisseur Showdown, but when he notices her discomfort the next day, politely ends the challenge on her behalf. :At the end of the episode, Cilan offers more encouraging words to Burgundy to enhance her skills so that they may compete again. *''The Clubsplosion Begins!'' :Once more, Cilan is pleased to meet up with Burgundy again and is often seen smiling at her. At the end of the episode, Burgundy asked him to witness how strong she has become. He then smiles a friendly smile, telling her that he looks forward to it. Burgundy's hints *Though there is a lot of reason to believe that Burgundy dislikes Cilan, many feel she is using rudeness to try and hide her true feelings for him. *''A Connoisseur's Revenge!'' :When she sees Cilan again, her face turns red in what some fans believe to be blushing. She then explains how her loss to Cilan a long time ago inspired her to become a Pokémon Connaisseuse. After she passes her Connoisseur's test, she seeks out Cilan so she can have another battle with him and is upset to find out that he gave up his Gym Leader position to travel. So she decided to go on the road as well to pursue him so that she may have her "revenge." :After her second loss to Cilan, Burgundy decides to travel, much like he did, and vows that she and Cilan will battle again someday. *''Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!'' :Burgundy does not have as much animosity towards Cilan as she did before and is relatively friendly towards him throughout the episode despite still wanting her "revenge". She is often seen smiling at him and listens to his warnings during her battle with . Though it should be noted that the animosity returns in the next episode. *''The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!'' :When Cilan begins evaluating Luke's , Burgundy tells everyone not to listen to him. However, her ears show that she is actually trying to listen to what he is saying, which Georgia points out. *''Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!'' :Burgundy admits to herself that Cilan is a better Connoisseur than she is, despite her typical stubborn and abrasive nature. :As everyone says their good-byes, Burgundy is much less rude towards Cilan than she had been the entire tournament, and smiles at him confidently. *''Battling Authority Once Again!'' :Georgia asks how Burgundy feels about Cilan's win. She says she didn't care to watch but Georgia teases her and suspects she has hidden feelings for him. This causes Burgundy to get upset and blush. Similarities *Both are Pokémon Connoisseurs. *Both have a "premium brand" Pokémon of the type. Category:Ships with Cilan Category:Ships with recurring characters